


Artober 2020

by Blind_Faith



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amaranthine (Dragon Age), Anal Sex, Ballads, Begging, Berserker - Freeform, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bottom Julian Devorak, Bottoming from the Top, Camping, Canonical Character Death, Children, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Cunnilingus, Decay, Delight - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ecstasy - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Loss, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Highever (Dragon Age), Home, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Mercenaries, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Music, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Ocean, One Night Stands, Orzammar (Dragon Age), Past Violence, Praise Kink, Rage, Riding, Safewords, Tea, Top Apprentice (The Arcana), Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vigil's Keep (Dragon Age), Weapons, artober, artober 2020, delicate, merc!Shepard, together, weapon, writetober
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: Może mi się uda!Rating się może zmienić.
Relationships: Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Dorian Pavus/Male Warden, Felsi/Oghren (Dragon Age), Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Cousland & Dorian Pavus, Male Cousland & Oghren (Dragon Age), Male Cousland/Dorian Pavus, Male Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Male Shepard/Original Asari Character(s), Male Warden & Dorian Pavus, Oghren & Male Warden (Dragon Age), Oghren & Warden (Dragon Age), Oghren & Wynne, Warden & Wynne (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	1. Home - Dom.

Gorn obudził się pierwszy.

Nie było to nic dziwnego, zawsze budził się pierwszy - on albo Sten. Nie licząc Shale, która nie spała. We dwóch zabierali się w ciszy za robienie posiłku i powolne zwijanie obozu, golem zaś przyglądał im się w ciszy. Bez słów wiedzieli, który czym ma się zająć.

Potem wstawał Zevran. Być może budził się nawet wcześniej, po prostu nie chciało mu się im pomagać. Kruk zaczynał dzień od uczesania swoich włosów. Potem albo napełniał drużynowe bukłaki z wodą, albo doglądał parującego nad ogniskiem kociołka, albo, jeżeli było trzeba, pomagał w czymś Stenowi i Gornowi.

Kolejna budziła się Morrigan, kwadrans przed świtem, by równo z pierwszymi promieniami słońca wymamrotać kilka formuł i okadzić się dymem z ziół, które nosiła w woreczku przy pasie, a z którymi nie rozstawała się nawet podczas snu.

Wtedy też budziła się Leliana, która zaczynała modlić się do Stwórcy, dziękując mu za kolejną przespaną w spokoju noc i prosząc, by nastający dzień przybliżył ich do celu.

Wynne, a może jej Duch Wiary, wstawała wraz z pierwszym błyskiem słońca - Gorn zauważył, że w dzień moc magini była najsilniejsza, odpowiednio o świcie i w południe. Może miało to jakieś symboliczne znaczenie, Cousland jednak nie był mistrzem symboliki, więc dał temu spokój.

Chwilę później jedzenie było gotowe, obóz prawie zwinięty, więc Gorn wysyłał Sznurka, by obudził Oghrena, a sam szedł do Alistaira.

Cousland uwielbiał patrzeć na swojego śpiącego towarzysza. Jego usta były zwykle lekko uchylone, twarz rozluźniona, a całe ciało - zrelaksowane. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, często przytulał się do koca. Gorn budził go z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się po ustach.

A Sznurek, nie pierdoląc się, wyciągał po prostu Oghrena z posłania za kostkę, ciągnąc go po ziemi aż do miejsca, w którym zbierali się na śniadanie. Czyli przez jakieś pół obozowiska.

W czasie, kiedy jedli szybki posiłek, Shale z wielką łaską i oburzeniem robiła porządek z resztą rzeczy.

Po posiłku ich kochany, rudowłosy krasnolud wykopywał swoje gacie, w nocy zakoszone mu przez Sznurka. A potem wyruszali i rozpoczynał się kolejny wesoły dzień, wypełniony przerzynaniem się przez pomioty, fanatyków religijnych lub spaczonych poborców podatków...

To był dom. Jego dom.

Tym razem Gorn westchnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie leży na twardym posłaniu, lecz na miękkim materacu. Ze ściskiem w sercu pomyślał, że stare czasy zapewne już nie wrócą. Próbował się przeciągnąć... Ale uniemożliwił mu to ciężar na jego prawym ramieniu.

\- Łooo chuj, co do... - Mruknął, otwierając oczy. - Sznurek, weź tę mordę z mojej ręki! Zaraz... Won z wyra, do kutwy!

Pies zaskamlał cicho i ciężko przewalił się na drugi bok, staczając się ze swojego pana. W głębokim poważaniu miał jednak nakaz opuszczenia łóżka. Cousland jęknął i przetarł twarz dłonią.

\- A miałem taki piękny sen... - Mruknął. Tak, pomyślał kwaśno, za piękny.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju - był w swojej komnacie w denerimskiej rezydencji arla Eamona. Jak on tam w ogóle trafił? Pamiętał, że znalazł Alistaira... A może to też był sen?

\- Skąd ja się tu wziąłem? - Zapytał sam siebie, po czym potrząsnął głową i wstał z łóżka. Wody, zdecydował. I śniadania. A potem może się zastanawiać nawet nad sensem istnienia...

\- Kapitan straży wysłał po ciebie swoich ludzi. W poszukiwania zaangażowana była cała denerimska straż – usłyszał. – Znaleźli cię niedaleko Fortu Drakon, przytuliłeś się do tego kawała blachy, który nazywasz mieczem i spałeś na stercie gruzu.

\- Hmm – mruknął.

\- Najgorsze było to, że nie pamiętałeś, gdzie zostawiłeś Alistaira – kontynuowała Leliana. – Jego z kolei znaleźli w psiarni. Na drugim końcu Denerim. Strażnicy mówili, że przyniosłeś go tam, powiedziałeś: „popilnujcie mojego Sznurka, ja idę wygrać zakład” i poszedłeś.

\- Hmm – mruknął znowu. Leliana podała mu kubek z wodą.

\- Godzinę temu był tu posłaniec od Anory – poinformowała. – Powiedział, że strażnicy z Orlais dotarli już do Twierdzy. Koń i zapasy będą gotowe jutro o świcie, a twój przewodnik będzie czekał w Amarancie.

\- A. No tak – wymamrotał. – Twierdza… Warowania? Tak to było?

\- Czuwania – podpowiedziała.

\- No tak. Czuwania. Wszyscy się już rozleźli? – Zapytał.

\- Oghren wyruszył o świcie. Alistair prosto z psiarni dostarczony został do pałacu, statek Zevrana już odpłynął. Wynne i Shale mają wyruszyć za trzy dni. Fergus stwierdził, że ma jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia w stolicy.

\- A ty? Nie miałaś ruszać do Orlais? – Zapytał, siadając w końcu porządnie na łóżku. Łapczywie przyssał się do kubka z wodą.

\- Ktoś musiał powiedzieć ci, co działo się w nocy. To nie tak, że mogłeś zatrzymać byle służącego i zapytać, skąd się tu znalazłeś.

Co zapewne by zrobił.

\- Chyba pora zjeść śniadanie – powiedział.

\- Kolację.

\- Dobra. Kolację.

* * *

\- Pospiesz się z tym wozem, cholera! - Warknął Gorn, próbując ominąć wóz blokujący bramę miasta.

\- A chędoż się, kurwi synu! - Wrzasnął wąsaty grubas. - Znalazł się szlachetka, myśli, że mi tu będzie rozkazywał!

\- Kurwi synu, co? - Wycedził Gorn przez zęby. Zsiadł z potężnego gniadego wałaha. - Ja ci dam kurwiego syna, trepie... - Wycedził, podchodząc do woźnicy.

Chwycił woźnicę za koszulę na piersi i zaparł się mocno nogą o wóz. Przerzucił mężczyznę nad sobą, wrzucając go w stos odpadków tuż za bramą. Mężczyzna wpadł w nie z głuchym plaśnięciem, wokół uniósł się niesamowity smród.

\- O mnie możesz mówić, co chcesz, - wycedził - ale nie waż się obrażać mojej mamy!

Kupiec wygramolił się ze śmieci, pokryty śmierdzącą, brązową masą.

\- Straż! - Krzyknął piskliwym głosem grubas. - Straż, pomocy!

Tym oto wesołym wydarzeniem Gorn rozpoczął swoją karierę komendanta Szarej Straży. Mhairi, dosyć nudna i kochająca się w protokołach dziewczyna czekała na niego w tawernie. Cousland westchnął – gdyby nie Orlesiańczycy czekający na niego w Twierdzy, kupiłby kilka dzbanów dobrego trunku i sprawdził, czy jego przewodniczka po paru głębszych była równie nudna, co na trzeźwo.

Gniadosza zostawił w Amarancie. Droga do Twierdzy, jak mu powiedziano, została niedawno podmyta przez rzekę, która zostawiła ją w stanie niezbyt łaskawym dla końskich kopyt.

Dzień był paskudny. Szczerze mówiąc, śmiało mógł go nazwać jednym z najbrzydszych dni, jakie widział w całym życiu. Z szaroburego nieba lały się strugi deszczu, całkowicie rozmywając wcześniej wysuszoną na wiór ziemię na trakcie i tworząc grubą warstwę brązowego błota, które miejscami sięgało połowy łydek. Szaro, brudno i ponuro. Westchnął.

\- Znaczy się, teraz mam rządzić takimi terenami, co? Malowniczo. Widok z okna musi być powalający. - Jego przewodniczka wygrzebała się z błota. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy upadła.

\- Tak jest, komendancie – powiedziała, gramoląc się na nogi. – Kiedy pogoda dopisuje okolica jest dosyć przyjemna dla oka…

\- Huh – zamyślił się Cousland. – No cóż. Witaj w domu, Gorn – powiedział do samego siebie.


	2. Ecstasy - Ekstaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugi dzień!  
> Przypominam, lista, z której korzystam:  
> https://twitter.com/artoberprompts/status/1300828424886530049

\- Wyglądasz pięknie – powiedział blondyn, obserwując Juliana z uwielbieniem.

I kto to mówi, pomyślał Julian, patrząc na czerwone od pocałunków usta, zarumienione policzki, potarganą brodę i złote loki rozlane po poduszce.

Poruszył na próbę biodrami. Asmund wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Doktor przygryzł dolną wargę, czując, jak jego wnętrze dopasowuje się do kształtu członka czarownika.

\- Już chyba… dam radę – poinformował blondyna. Wyprostował się i uniósł. Gdy opadł, przez jego ciało przeszedł prąd, wyrywając z jego gardła krzyk.

\- Tak jest – zachęcił go Asmund. – Zrób to tak, jak masz ochotę.

Julian, po kilku próbach, złapał rytm. Narzucił sobie szybkie tempo, biorąc w siebie swojego kochanka brutalnie i głęboko. Czarownik wychodził mu naprzeciw, sprawiając, że ciało doktora śpiewało, a z jego ust spływały potoki przekleństw i błagania.

\- Jesteś taki dobry – blondyn jęknął, czując, jak wnętrze Juliana zacisnęło się po jego słowach. – Taki piękny, Julianie, nie wiem… nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem, jesteś idealny… kochanie, właśnie tak, idzie ci tak dobrze…

Asmund patrzył, jak Julian poruszał się w górę i w dół. Rumieniec rozlewał się od policzków aż po jego klatkę piersiową. Białe zęby zaciskały się na opuchniętych wargach, krople potu spływały po jego alabastrowej skórze. Mięśnie nóg drżały z wysiłku, który doktor wkładał w to, by jego ruchy były cały czas tak samo szybkie i bezwzględne.

\- Ach… Asmund – wyrwało się z jego ust. Doktor otworzył oczy, mokre od nieprzelanych łez. – Asmund… ja…

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – szepnął czarownik, przesuwając dłońmi w górę, od bioder doktora, przez jego żebra, muskając jego sutki i zatrzymując się na jego żuchwie. Pogładził kciukami policzki Juliana. – Dasz radę, skarbie, jesteś taki silny – powiedział, siadając i składając na zmaltretowanych ustach pocałunek. – Taki piękny, nawet nie wiesz… - przełknął ślinę. Julian zadrżał, ale nie przestał poruszać biodrami. – Jesteś śliczny, nie masz pojęcia, jak słodko wyglądasz… mój, cały mój. Lubisz to, prawda? Należeć do mnie?

Julian jęknął i pokiwał gorączkowo głową.

\- Lubisz, kiedy jestem w tobie, prawda? Kiedy jestem brutalny i nie daję ci chwili wytchnienia – dla podkreślenia swoich słów złapał doktora z biodra i, zapierając się piętami, zaczął wychodzić mu naprzeciw, sprawiając, że ich pokój rozbrzmiał odgłosami ciała uderzającego o ciało, a z ust Juliana wyrwał się nieprzerwany, gardłowy krzyk. – Albo kiedy jestem delikatny i powolny… - powstrzymując doktora od jakiegokolwiek ruchu zwolnił.

\- Asmund… Asmund, proszę, proszę, ja zaraz… nie możesz teraz…

\- Ćśś – uspokoił doktora. – Oczywiście, że mogę. Jesteś cały mój – przypomniał. – Jakie masz słowo, kochanie? Jeśli naprawdę nie możesz tego znieść, użyj go. Pamiętasz słowo? – Szeptał cicho, nie przyspieszając.

\- Pa… pamiętam – wyjęczał Julian.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętasz, skarbie – ciałem doktora wstrząsnął dreszcz. – Lubisz, kiedy robię z tobą to, co chcę, prawda? Dlatego nigdy go nie używasz. Chcesz, żebym cię wykorzystał. Prawda? Uwielbiasz to.

Asmund pokierował biodrami Juliana. Przyspieszyli.

\- Dlatego dzisiaj chcę… - wysapał blondyn - … żebyś zrobił to tak, jak masz ochotę. Dzisiaj – powiedział, gryząc Juliana w szyję – to ty masz wykorzystać mnie. Rozumiesz, kochanie?

Julian stracił głowę. Unosił biodra jak najwyżej, sprawiając, że w jego wnętrzu zostawała tylko główka penisa, po czym opuszczał się szybko i mocno. Każdy ruch w dół skutkował donośnym krzykiem Ilyi.

Doktor zatopił zęby w zagłębieniu przy szyi blondyna, wbijając paznokcie w jego ramiona. Czarownik jęknął donośnie, ściskając biodra kochanka, wiedząc, że rano zobaczy w tych miejscach ciemne odbicia swoich palców. Julian odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy, marszcząc brwi i wydając z siebie obsceniczne odgłosy, na których wspomnienie będzie rumienił się przez kilka następnych dni.

Czarownik położył się, pozostawiając dłonie na biodrach doktora.

Ekstaza, pomyślał Asmund, patrząc z dołu na swojego ukochanego zamglonym wzrokiem. Uosobienie ekstazy.

Czując, że zbliża się do końca, blondyn złapał mokrego członka Juliana i zaczął obciągać mu zdecydowanymi, ostrymi ruchami, dokładnie tak, jak wiedział, że doktor lubi.

Orgazm uderzył Juliana niespodziewanie i niesamowicie mocno, wybijając z niego całe powietrze i sprawiając, że zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Nieprzytomnie uświadomił sobie, że krzyczy imię Asmunda.

Czarownik doszedł głęboko w Julianie z urwanym jękiem, jakby orgazm wyrwany został z jego ciała siłą, prawie bolesny.

Opadli na łóżko, bez sił i bez oddechu.

Julian pocałował Asmunda w brew. Czarownik oplótł go ramieniem w pasie.

\- No cóż – wysapał czarownik. – Z pewnością można uznać wieczór za udany.

Asmund uśmiechnął się.

\- Kto powiedział, że wieczór się skończył?


	3. Loneliness - Samotność

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poprawiony format.

Pomieszczenie było spowite półmrokiem. Drobinki kurzu tańczyły w powietrzu, błyskając w sztucznym świetle neonów wkradającym się przez zasłony.

Shepard odpalił z westchnieniem papierosa, patrząc zamyślony w przestrzeń. Po jego prawej stronie spała asari. Jej niebieskie plecy poruszały się miarowo, a z ust dobiegało ciche pochrapywanie.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Był przyzwyczajony do spania w jednym pomieszczeniu z kroganami. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nawet podczas snu nie byli ciszej. W chrapaniu konkurować mogli z niejednym starym, naprawianym po pijaku MAKO. 

Dym dołączył do kurzu w powietrzu.

Seks był w porządku. Asari spotkał tuż po tym, jak zameldował się u Arii po misji. Królowa Omegi była zadowolona – może i nie załatwiał akurat niczego dla niej, ale z jej polecenia. Sukces sprawiał, że nie zaszkodził w żaden sposób jej reputacji "nieomylnej". Oznaczało to dla niego nie tylko kolejny dzień życia, ale też więcej potencjalnych klientów. 

Wracając do śpiącej u jego boku dziewczyny – poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, gdy kłócił się z pewnym batarianinem. Patrzył na nią w momencie, kiedy strzelał mu w stopę. Jej oczy zabłysły, przygryzła dolną wargę, obserwując go wygłodniale. Podeszła do niego powoli, kręcąc biodrami.

\- Skoro marnujesz w ten sposób kredyty wydane na pochłaniacze, równie dobrze możesz postawić mi drinka – wymruczała mu do ucha.

\- Jeżeli obiecasz, że wydane w ten sposób kredyty odprężą mnie przynajmniej tak samo, jak marnowanie pochłaniaczy, to postawię ci i siedem – odparł .

Obydwoje wiedzieli, że przysłała ją Aria, w ramach jakiejś chorej gry, w której udowadniała, że ma kontrolę nawet nad tym, z kim sypia jej pupil. O ile można było kogokolwiek nazwać jej pupilem – jej sympatia była wypaczona, wymykała się jakimkolwiek kategoriom. O ile w ogóle zdolna była do sympatii. 

Asari miała na niego ochotę, a Aria wspaniałomyślnie ułatwiła jej polowanie na zdobycz. 

Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko. 

W momencie, kiedy siedzieli w zacienionym kącie, na miękkiej kanapie, asari położyła dłoń na jego udzie, tak, że czuł ciepło jej skóry na swoim kroczu. 

Reszta była już formalnością.

Popiół opadł na koc okrywający jego biodra. Potarł wolną dłonią opatrunek na obojczyku. Będzie miał kolejną bliznę do kolekcji.

To nic.

Asari westchnęła przez sen.

Nie znał nawet jej imienia. Może w pewnym momencie mu je zdradziła, ale nie pamiętał. Miał inne rzeczy na głowie, niż przypisywanie nazwy do jednego z ciepłych ciał, które służyło mu tylko do tego, by zapomnieć na chwilę o otaczającym go wszechświecie. 

Patrzyła się na niego nieco dziwnie, kiedy nie ściągnął spodni, zsuwając je tylko pod pośladki. Nic jednak nie powiedziała. 

Była miękka i gładka. Na początku były pocałunki – leniwe, niedbałe, które przerodziły się w te namiętne, ze śladami zębów na szyi i paznokci na biodrach. 

Najpierw zaspokoił ją ustami i palcami. Była wilgotna. Shepard nie zarejestrował nawet jej smaku. Gdy doszła pierwszy raz, kiedy była drżącym, bezsilnym wrakiem, wszedł w nią powolnym, nieprzerwanym ruchem. Jej jęki i błagania brzmiały dla niego, jakby rozlegały się w innym pokoju, gdzieś za ścianą. 

Pierwszy raz był brutalny, jak przez mgłę pamiętał paznokcie orające jego plecy, odchyloną szyję, na której składał mokre pocałunki i delikatne ugryzienia. Po jakimś czasie wyszedł z niej i przekręcił ją na brzuch. Brał ją od tyłu, przyciskając za kark do twardego materaca, który tłumił jej jęki. 

Drugi raz był wolniejszy, mniej gorączkowy. Wchodził w nią powolnymi, długimi ruchami, ssąc jedną z jej piersi, a ręką gładząc łechtaczkę. 

Była głośno – zapewne specjalnie. Być może myślała, że go to podnieca, że robi mu to jakąkolwiek różnicę. Że zapamięta jej jęki i westchnienia i wspomni podczas samotnych nocy. 

Niedoczekanie. Każda jego noc była samotna, nawet te spędzone z kimś innym. Możliwe, że te były nawet gorsze - czuł ciepło drugiej osoby pod sobą, nad sobą, wokół siebie, obok siebie... 

A jednak był sam. Jedynym jego pocieszeniem były stary pistolet, jeszcze starszy nóż, zdobyczny karabin i snajperka na skraju rozlecenia się. 

Miał tylko jednorazowe przygody trwające kilka godzin, zostawiające po sobie gorzki smak w ustach i ślady na jego ciele, niknące po kilku dniach. 

Nie wiedział, że ceną za jego ideały będą kalectwo i samotność. 

Pomarańczowy blask oświetlił jego twarz. Naprawdę krucho stał z kredytami. Robota, którą podesłał mu znajomy agent Handlarza stawała się coraz bardziej kusząca. Siedzieć całe dnie na dupie, pilnować zdechlaków w jakiejś wyszukanej klinice na Cytadeli, z zakwaterowaniem i wyżywieniem? Za piękne, żeby nie było w tym jakiegoś haka. 

Albo żresz, albo zadajesz pytania. 

Zaczął pisać maila.


	4. Delicate - Delikatne

Gorn stał na środku pokoju, patrząc się z nietęgą miną na obiekt swojego dyskomfortu. 

\- No, Młody, śmiało - usłyszał z tyłu.

\- Oghren, naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł - wzbraniał się olbrzym.

\- Co ty chędożysz - oburzył się krasnolud. - Jak niedobry pomysł. Coś ty znowu wymyślił?

\- Bo ja nie wiem jak - powiedział Gorn, przerażony.

\- Nic trudnego - stwierdził wojownik. - Ja dałem radę, to i ty dasz - skwitował.

\- Ale... Ale... - Zająknął się komendant.

\- Tym razem poprę tego starego bronto - powiedziała Felsi, wchodząc do pokoju z miską ciepłej wody. - Nie masz się czego bać, Gorn. Przecież miałeś bra...

Oghren doskoczył do kobiety i zasłonił jej usta ręką.

\- Co? - Nie zrozumiał Gorn.

\- Nic nic - powiedział szybko Oghren. - Felsi chciała powiedzieć, że krasnoludzkie dzieciaki nie różnią się wcale tak bardzo od ludzkich - wybrnął. Kiedy poczuł zęby na swoim palcu, wydał z siebie bardzo dziwny odgłos. Z pewnością nie było to piśnięcie - mężczyźni nie piszczeli.

\- No dalej - zachęciła komendanta kobieta, gromiąc przy tym Oghrena wzrokiem.

\- Są dużo mniejsze - zaprotestował Gorn.

\- Do kutwy, Młody, mój dzieciak nie jest ze szkła! - Wściekł się w końcu krasnolud. - Jak mówię, żebyś wziął go na ręce, to go bierzesz na ręce, cholera!

Komendant, dalej niepewny, zrobił dwa kroki w stronę kołyski i zamarł.

\- A może nie chcesz wziąć go na ręce? - Zapytał podejrzliwie krasnolud.

Pozostała odległość pokonana została przez Gorna jednym susem.

Z kołyski patrzyła na niego para brązowych, uważnych oczu. Dzieciak miał już kilka miesięcy - Gorn nie był pewien ile, a wiedział, że gdyby zapytał, Oghren zrobiłby mu awanturę. Już słyszał to "jak śmiesz nie pamiętać?!"

Mały miał na głowie wiecheć włosów, tak samo rudych i potarganych jak jego ojca.

Gorn wsadził rękę do kołyski. Dziecko śledziło jego ruch z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Kiedy komendant wystawił mały palec, chłopiec obdarzył go bezzębnym uśmiechem i złapał wyciągnięty w jego stronę paliczek.

\- No cześć - przywitał się Gorn. - Dużo o tobie słyszałem.

Kiedy wziął chłopca na ręce, ten zaśmiał się zaczął bawić się jednym z warkoczy, w które zapleciona była jego broda.

Gorn już go kochał. Był mały, cieplutki, miękki i taki...

Delikatny.

Komendant czuł, jakby miał się rozpłynąć.

\- No! - Zakrzyknął Oghren. - W końcu!

\- Ale oni ślicznie razem wyglądają - rozmarzyła się Felsi. - Na pewno lepiej niż ty, cholerny stary głębinowcu - dodała, patrząc na Oghrena.

\- Tylko nie stary! - Zaprotestował.

Komendant nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Całe jego skupienie zagarnął chłopiec w jego ramionach, którego kołysał, mamrocząc do dziecka pod nosem i wywołując widoczną radość.

\- No cóż - stwierdził Oghren. - Gorn, poznaj Gorna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu też poprawione.


	5. Decay - Rozkład

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutaj trochę ostrzeżeń - trochę gore, trochę może być dla niektórych obrzydliwie, jeśli nie lubisz (trochę) gnijących organów wewnętrznych - nie czytaj.

W piwnicy było duszno.

Może nie powinno być to jakoś szczególnie zadziwiające - to nie tak, że po drodze widział jakiekolwiek otwory, które usprawniałyby wentylację ciasnego, ciemnego tunelu, w którym się znajdowali.

Sprawy nie poprawiał nieziemski smród, który atakował ich na każdym kroku, nasilając się, gdy tylko postawili jedną stopę przed drugą.

\- Kurwa, ale jebie - usłyszał zduszony głos.

\- Zamknij się - odwarknął.

\- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś i co tu robisz? - Zapytał jego wściekły towarzysz, otwierając drzwi po prawej. Jakieś metalowe regały, na których stały butelki z etykietami. Ruszyli dalej.

\- Ja tu tylko cieciuję - odparł. - Tak to kurwa jest, jak robota łatwa i przyjemna jest jakoś za dobrze płatna - skwitował, otwierając następne drzwi. Dziwna aparatura, fotel z pasami. Nic ciekawego. Poszli.

\- Masz jakieś imię?

\- Mów mi Shepard - odpowiedział.

\- Garrus Vakarian - usłyszał.

Shepard otworzył kolejne drzwi i zamarł. Odgłosy za nim uświadomiły mu, że smród, który poczuł nie był wytworem jego wyobraźni. Zaczął się serio zastanawiać, czy powinien w ogóle pokazać Vakarianowi to, co zastał za drzwiami. Skoro sam zapach doprowadził turianina do wymiotów...

Shepard dużo się w życiu napatrzył. Cholera, widział swoją nogę, oddzieloną od tułowia i okaleczoną, z przemielonymi w eksplozji kawałkami mięsa i kości - zarówno zwisającymi smętnie z kikuta, który raczył pozostać na swoim miejscu jak i leżącymi przy drugiej części, która postanowiła go opuścić.

Ten widok jednak to była zupełnie inna kategoria.

Trzech pacjentów, nagich, nieprzytomnych - przynajmniej tyle, oszczędziło im to nieludzkich cierpień - było przypiętych pasami do łóżek, w pozycji półpoziomej, podłączonych rurkami i przewodami do różnych dziwnych maszyn. Jedna asari, ludzki mężczyzna i salarianin.

Rozkrojeni.

Kolejna salwa krztuszenia się powiedziała mu, że funkcjonariusz odważył się wejść do pokoju. Zignorował turianina.

Sam widok organów wewnętrznych zapewne by Shepardem nie wstrząsnął - ot, tu płucko, tam jelitko. Norma w jego pracy. Co jednak go poruszyło, to zgnilizna.

Wszechobecny, dławiący zapach gnijącego mięsa, wdzierający się przez nos i sprawiający, że nawet jego żołądek był bliski protestów.

A źródłem zapachu były organy, wystawione na działanie powietrza. Nienaturalne, zniekształcone i powielone. Nie znał się ni w ząb na anatomii salarian czy asari, ale jeśli ich ciała były w podobnym stanie, co ciało człowieka, to było... Chujowo.

Dwie wątroby, w zaawansowanym, jego zdaniem, stopniu rozkładu, biorąc pod uwagę to, że praktycznie wypływały z tułowia. Jelita były dziwnego, szaro-granatowego koloru. Serce nadal biło, natomiast, niczym jakaś dziwna guzowata narośl, przyklejone do niego było drugie, białe i bezkrwiste, zniekształcone tak, że Shepard ledwo je poznał. Żołądek był mały i czarny. Nerki były cztery, każda wielkości orzecha i dziwnie zielonkawa. Odór unoszący się w powietrzu sprawiał, że łzawiły mu oczy.

Spojrzał na skulonego turianina po swojej prawej. W końcu przestał rzygać, stał jednak wyraźnie w szoku. Najemnikowi zrobiło się go szkoda. 

Shepard westchnął. Nie pisał się na niańczenie szczeniaków.

Podchodząc do Garrusa, położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Vakarian wzdrygnął się, jego oczy przeskakiwały jednak ciągle od ofiary do ofiary, wypalając widok rozkładających się żywych ciał na zawsze w swojej pamięci.

\- Chodź, chłopie - powiedział do turianina miękko. - Nie ma co tu stać. Są milsze widoki do oglądania.

Kiedy pociągnął Garrusa za sobą, ten poszedł za nim bez słowa.


	6. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie zdążyłam, ale to serio nie moja wina - mój telefon postanowił usunąć notatkę, w której miałam napisane 3/4 kolejnego promptu.  
> Przepraszam, już jest!

\- Serio? – Zapytał Shepard zniesmaczony.

\- A co, boisz się? – Rzucił wyzwanie Kaidan. Zamiast zwyczajowego „co ty pierdolisz, dawaj to, kurwa!”, odpowiedziało mu ciężkie westchnienie.

\- To nie tak, że się boję – wyjaśnił najemnik, rozwalając się na kanapie. – Po prostu znam lepsze sposoby spędzania wieczoru.

\- Po prostu przyznaj, że się boisz – powiedział Alenko.

\- Tłumaczę ci chyba, że nie – upierał się Shepard, bawiąc się luźną nitką dresów, które służyły mu za piżamę. - Nie bawią mnie po prostu prymitywne jumpscare’y, momenty ciszy, kiedy wiesz, że zaraz coś jebnie ani schematyczne, przewidywalne zakończenia.

\- A ja tam lubię horrory – upierał się major.

\- Nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że masz dobry gust – wzruszył ramionami najemnik.

\- Ja tam myślę, że mam wręcz tragiczny. Wystarczy spojrzeć na mojego faceta – powiedział, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Tu się zgodzę. Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś takiego obdartusa? - Zapytał drwiąco.

\- Sam się przypałętał. To co proponujesz obejrzeć?

\- Mi to ryba. Może być i ten horror, ale ty robisz popcorn.

\- Z masłem?

\- Oczywiście, że z masłem.

Kiedy Kaidan wrócił do salonu, Shepard zdjął nogi z kanapy, robiąc mu miejsce. Ramię najemnika leżało na oparciu kanapy - gdy major usiadł obok niego, ten objął go i przyciągnął do siebie.

Alenko rozluźnił się i włączył film.

* * *

Shepard patrzył beznamiętnym wzrokiem na ekran. W ciemnym lesie zapanowała złowroga cisza… i cyk, cały kadr wypełniła paskudna, poraniona morda batarianina. Czując, jak Kaidan się wzdryga, objął go mocniej.

Najemnik mógł z czystym sercem stwierdzić, że dużo większą frajdę niż cały ten film sprawiało mu obserwowanie reakcji Kaidana. Major był zafascynowany horrorem, oglądając go z szeroko otwartymi oczami, reagując na każdą scenę dosyć intensywnie i zabawnie. Shepard wpakował sobie do ust całą garść popcornu – plusem tego, że Alenko siedział jak zaklęty było to, że najemnik miał dla siebie praktycznie całą miskę. Żołnierz był zainteresowany piwem i przekąskami jedynie na początku filmu, zapominając o nich gdy tylko rozkręciła się akcja.

Shepard spojrzał na ekran. Z uniesioną brwią patrzył na wybiegającego z lasu volusa – kurdupel rzucił się na kroganina i gołymi rękami oderwał mu… kopułę… czy co to tam było na jego czaszce. Kaidan wydał z siebie dość zabawny odgłos.

Najemnik ziewnął rozdzierająco. Ile to już był godzin na nogach? Osiemnaście? Wolną ręką, tą nieobejmującą Kaidana, przetarł zmęczone oczy. Pociągnął łyk piwa.

Film zakończył się dokładnie tak, jak Shepard przewidział po pierwszych dwudziestu minutach. Na polu bitwy została atrakcyjna, cycata Asari i postawny turianin.

Kiedy na ekranie nareszcie pojawiły się napisy końcowe, Kaidan spojrzał na najemnika.

\- Podobało się? – Zapytał Shepard, przeciągając się.

\- No tak. A tobie nie? – Najemnik naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego major brzmiał, jakby był zdziwiony.

\- Było okej – stwierdził, bo był zbyt zmęczony, aby dyskutować z wyraźnie zafascynowanym relatywnie słabym filmem majorem. – Jestem cholernie zmęczony. Idę w kimę, dobra? – Zapytał, ziewając.

\- Jasne. Ja tu tylko ogarnę i zaraz przyjdę – odparł Kaidan.

Shepard poszedł umyć zęby i twarz. Kiedy doczłapał do łóżka, uwalił się na nie bezładnie, ostatkiem sił naciągając na siebie kołdrę.

Spał, zanim jego głowa uderzyła o poduszkę.

* * *

\- Shepard – obudziło go gorączkowe potrząsanie. Mruknął niezadowolony. – Shepard!

Zirytowany, odwrócił się i otworzył oczy. Widząc zaniepokojoną minę Kaidana usiadł, a sen natychmiast opuścił jego ciało. Jego mięśnie napięły się w oczekiwaniu na atak. Był czujny i gotowy na wszystko, co mogło go zaskoczyć.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytał nerwowo.

Kaidan milczał. Shepard omiótł pokój wzrokiem, po czym zaczął nasłuchiwać. Nic.

\- Kaidan – spróbował jeszcze raz. Przyjrzał się uważnie majorowi – nie wyglądał, jakby coś mu dolegało.

\- …

\- Hej, K., co się stało? – Zmartwił się, kładąc dłonie na ramionach żołnierza.

\- …Nie mogę spać – przyznał w końcu Alenko, zaczerwieniony patrząc gdzieś w bok.

Shepard wymamrotał coś pod nosem, położył się i przyciągnął do siebie majora, ukrywając twarz w niesfornych ciemnych kosmykach. Jedną ręką gładził plecy majora uspokajającymi, okrężnymi ruchami, a drugą wplótł w jego włosy.

\- Masz, kurwa, bana na horrory – skwitował.


	7. Delight - Uciecha

Wieczór był chłodny. Siedzieli w gabinecie przy rozbuchanym kominku, na niskim stoliku między nimi ustawiona była taca z owocami, orzechami, serami i kawałkami mięsa, w kubkach zaś mieli grzane wino.

Na kolanach magistra leżał grubo tkany pled. Pomimo rozpalonego ognia było mu trochę chłodno. Gorn siedział w spodniach i koszuli, zafascynowany trzymanym przez siebie naprawdę słabo i bardzo amatorsko wykonanym instrumentem, który leżał gdzieś w jaskini, wspaniałomyślnie oczyszczonej przez nich tego dnia z bandytów. 

Dorian zaśmiał się, patrząc na Strażnika, który nieporadnie usiłował ułożyć palce na gryfie zdobycznej lutni.

\- Gorn, nie wiesz nawet, jak na tym grać – zauważył rozbawiony.

\- Serenadę ci zagram – poinformował go rudowłosy, marszcząc brwi, widocznie próbując zrozumieć, na jakiej zasadzie działa trzymany przez niego instrument.

\- Nie masz o tym żadnego pojęcia – stwierdził magister, z uśmiechem kręcąc głową.

\- Jest dużo rzeczy, o których nie miałem pojęcia, ale jakoś mnie to nigdy nie powstrzymało! Zagram Ci serenadę i już! – Po tym zapewnieniu z lutni zaczęły wydobywać się iście demoniczne dźwięki. Gorn zaczął…

No cóż. Śpiewać. Prawdopodobnie, bo nieziemski hałas zagłuszał każde jego słowo.

Dorian zgiął się wpół, mięśnie jego brzucha protestowały za każdym skurczem. Po jego twarzy ciekły łzy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się tak śmiał.

Cousland nie dość, że wyglądał z lutnią niedorzecznie – trzymał ją na odwrót, gryf mając w złej ręce, naciskając struny jedynie palcem wskazującym, a zamiast szarpać je palcami, walił w nie pięścią.

Wyraz jego twarzy zaś wskazywał na niesamowite wręcz skupienie i determinację.

\- Już tylko ciebie mam… nie wolno ci odejść teraz stąd! – Przebił się w końcu przez jęki biednej lutni głos Gorna.

Oczywiście, że fałszował.

To nie tak, że Komendant nie był świadomy swoich zdolności muzykalnych, a raczej ich kompletnego braku. Widząc jednak śmiejącego się Doriana, który, kiedy w końcu się uspokoił, posłał mu najbardziej radosny uśmiech, jakim kiedykolwiek został obdarzony…

Mógłby dać występ przed całym Tevinter. Cholera, nawet Thedas.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mój występ ci się spodobał – powiedział.

Dorian potarł bolące policzki. Mimo protestujących mięśni, jego usta rozciągały się uparcie w uśmiechu.

Był przemarznięty po ich wcześniejszej wyprawie i miał pewność, ze wygląda jak kłębek nieszczęścia ze swoim zaczerwienionym nosem i nie pierwszej świeżości włosami. Siedział w swojej rezydencji, próbując schronić się przed czekającą go za progiem walką z systemem, który panował w Tevinter od pokoleń. Gorn – który nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak trzymać lutnię, ani jak wydobyć z siebie choć jednego czystego dźwięku, dał mu właśnie najgorszy koncert, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Był szczęśliwy. Radosny. Chciał, żeby to nigdy się nie skończyło. Sama obecność rudowłosego olbrzyma sprawiała mu wielką uciechę, czuł się bezpieczny i taki…

Akceptowany. Chciany. Czuł się tak, jakby rzeczywiście był dla kogoś ważny, jakby jego wartość nie opierała się tylko na tym, co mógł ugrać i zdziałać w magisterium.

\- Hej – usłyszał. Spojrzał na Gorna. – Dlaczego przestałeś się uśmiechać? Lubię, jak się uśmiechasz. Powinieneś robić to częściej. Najlepiej cały czas.

Dorian poczuł, jak jego drżące kąciki ust unoszą się do góry, a w oczach stają mu łzy. Gorn sięgnął przez stolik i złapał go za rękę.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy – mag napawając się ciepłem bijącym od dłoni Strażnika, Cousland myśląc o czymś intensywnie. W końcu zabrał dłoń, prostując się w fotelu. Magister spojrzał na niego, nieco nieśmiało.

\- To co? – Zapytał Gorn, chwytając za lutnię. – Jeszcze jedną?

A Dorian wybuchł śmiechem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kto zna piosenkę, której użyłam, może się ode mnie poklepać po plecach. Jest fajna.


	8. Ocean

* * *

Delikatny wiatr powiewał złotymi lokami połyskującymi zimnym blaskiem w bladym świetle księżyca. Asmund stał oparty o barierkę, spoglądając w ciemną toń. Fale uderzały o burtę statku. Woda była dosyć spokojna.  
Czarownik uniósł głowę i spojrzał w niebo. Tysiące gwiazd, na które spoglądał zwiastowały dobrą pogodę za dnia.  
\- Tu jesteś - usłyszał. Skinął głową, mimo, że wiedział, iż żaden rodzaj odpowiedzi nie jest wymagany. Wokół jego pasa oplotły się szczupłe ramiona, a na jego brzuchu spoczęły duże dłonie. Ostry podbródek znalazł drogę do jego ramienia. - Nie możesz spać?  
\- Taa - mruknął. Poczuł pocałunek na swoim policzku. - Jestem jakiś niespokojny. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu.  
\- Co mówią karty? - Zaniepokoił się doktor, obejmując go mocniej. Asmund uśmiechnął się lekko. Jeszcze niedawno Julian miał wielką awersję do wszelkiego, co magiczne, teraz jednak otwarcie szukał odpowiedzi w tego rodzaju praktykach.  
\- Dostaję strasznie sprzeczne odpowiedzi. Że będzie jakiś problem, że coś mnie ściga, ale równocześnie, że czeka tam na mnie coś dobrego, moje przeznaczenie. Tak jakby nie mogły się zdecydować, czy plusy przeważają minusy.  
\- W takim razie musimy się po prostu przekonać, prawda? - Zapytał Julian. Asmund odwrócił się do niego. Splecione ze sobą dłonie Juliana spoczęły w dolnej części jego pleców. Tak jak czarownik myślał, w oku doktora dało się dostrzec ten specyficzny błysk, który często pojawiał się, gdy na horyzoncie widniała nowa przygoda.  
Asmund pocałował go w nos.  
\- Masz rację - stwierdził.  
\- Muszę cię pochwalić - powiedział Julian. - Radzisz sobie na statku zaskakująco dobrze.  
\- Wiesz, to wygląda w ten sposób: mam wrażenie, że nie mam pojęcia, jak coś zrobić, po czym zaczynam to robić i okazuje się, że moje ręce działają same.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Asmund znowu odwrócił się do barierki. Zapadła komfortowa cisza.  
\- Chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć cieplejszą część oceanu - wyznał w końcu Asmund. - Słyszałem, że żyją tam zupełnie inne ryby. I nie tylko. Podobno różnią się też rośliny, skorupiaki... I inne.  
\- To prawda - powiedział Julian. - Ludzie też się tam różnią. Żyją... Inaczej. Możemy tam wyruszyć, kiedy tylko zobaczymy Hjallen. I wpakujemy się tam w kłopoty.  
Asmund pociągnął go za jeden z kasztanowych kosmyków.  
\- Kocham cię, wiesz? - Zapytał blondyn.  
\- Mm. Wiem. Ja ciebie też. Wracajmy spać, dobrze? - Zaproponował, łapiąc czarownika za rękę.  
\- Mogę spróbować.  
Gdy leżał już na ich posłaniu na podłodze z ręką Juliana na swojej piersi, wśród chrapania załogi, Asmund pomyślał sobie, że być może nigdy nie czuł się tak wolny. 


	9. Weapon - Broń

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naprawdę dobrze mi się ten prompt pisało.

\- Pora rozbić obóz – powiedział Sten.

Gorn musiał się z nim zgodzić. Słońce stało już nisko – jeśli nie chcieli rozbijać namiotów po omacku musieli się pospieszyć.

Leliana znalazła dobre miejsce bardzo szybko. Niewielkie zagłębienie trenu w lesie, pozbawione drzew, nieopodal którego płynął potok, w którym mogli obmyć się i napełnić bukłaki. Rozbijali obóz w milczeniu. Każdy z nich, oprócz Wynne, która dopiero co dołączyła do ich zgrai, wiedział, co robić i czym się zająć. Magiczka jednak nie była w żaden sposób bierna – szybko wzięła się za rozpalanie ogniska i przyrządzanie kolacji.

Gorn rozbił swój namiot, pomógł Bodahnowi i Sandalowi z wozem, zamienił z życzliwym kransnoludem parę słów i poklepał chłopca po głowie. Później przeprał w potoku swoje rzeczy i wywiesił je na gałęzi niskiej, dziko rosnącej jabłonki. Przemył się szybko i po zebraniu swoich mokrych łachów wrócił do obozu, by umieścić je blisko ogniska, gdzie była jakakolwiek szansa, że wyschną, zanim będą musieli wyruszyć.

Z braku czegoś lepszego do roboty, usiadł nieco na uboczu, wyjął osełkę i zaczął ostrzyć swój topór. Szybko wpadł w monotonny, uspokajający rytm, który zawsze wprowadzał go w coś rodzaju transu.

Ustawienie osełki pod właściwym kątem, tak, jak uczył go kiedyś zbrojmistrz w Wysokożu. Powolny, cierpliwy ruch, uważne ominięcie szczerb. Musiał poprosić kogoś o przekucie – każdy szanujący się kowal pewnie będzie chciał po prostu wywalić jego broń, stwierdzając, że dla tego kawałka złomu nie ma już nadziei. I będzie miał rację.

Gorn zapewne już dawno powinien powiesić ten topór nad kominkiem. Nie umiał się jednak z nim rozstać - jego ręce przyzwyczaiły się do niego, znał jego każdą wadę i zaletę, do tego wiązało się z nim wiele wspomnień. Topór służył mu wiernie, poczynając od ataku wojsk Howa na Wysokoże, a kończąc na ostatnim małym problemie w Kręgu – uciął nim łeb Plugawcowi. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że zapewne łatwiej byłoby to zrobić byle badylem.

Był cięższy niż powinien. Nawet jak na ćwiczebny obosieczny topór bojowy, wykonanie wpędzało każdego znającego się choć trochę na fachu kowala w rozpacz. Jedno ostrze przeważało drugie. Szczerby z walki na walkę stawały się coraz głębsze, metal kruszył się i pękał. Wyglądało na to, że broń została wykuta przez wyjątkowo nieudolnego, zalanego w trupa czeladnika wiejskiego kowala. Stylisko wykonano z drewna, bez żadnych ozdób. Na początku właśnie dlatego go wybrał - idiotyczny pomysł, patrząc z perspektywy czasu, ale stwierdził, że jeżeli nauczy się używać czegoś takiego, żadna inna broń nie sprawi mu problemu. Nie miał pojęcia, że zacznie o nim myśleć jak o czymś, co jest symbolem - przysięgi zemsty na Howie, symbolem jego przynależności do Szarej Straży, a także przypomnieniem wszystkich wygranych i porażek. Tak jakby broń wsiąkała każde wydarzenie, którego była świadkiem.

\- Młody – wyrwał go z zamyślenia niepewny głos.

Uniósł głowę. Stał przed nim Oghren. Do tej pory zdążyli się już trochę poznać – po Ostagarze praktycznie od razu zawędrowali do Orzammaru, zahaczając o Lotharing i Honnleath, krasnolud był więc w ich drużynie praktycznie od początku. Myślał, że mógł go nawet nazwać swoim przyjacielem – wojownik wybaczył mu Brandę, był mu również wdzięczny za pomoc w odnalezieniu swojej starej miłości.

\- O co chodzi? – Zapytał.

Oghren wyglądał, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co powiedzieć. Musiało to być coś poważnego – zazwyczaj wojownik walił prosto z mostu, nie przejmując się konsekwencjami swoich słów.

Gorn czekał. Nie chciał poganiać krasnoluda i zdusić tym samym więzi, która zaczęła się między nimi wytwarzać. Zaufania. Braterstwa nawet.

W końcu Oghren skinął głową i zmarszczył brwi.

\- O ten, kurwa, kawał złomu chodzi! – Powiedział ostro, wskazując na jego topór. – Pogadać o tym trza.

\- Oghren, z całym szacunkiem, ale… - zaczął, ale niedane mu było dokończyć.

\- Wiem, co powiesz – przerwał mu ostro krasnolud. – Że czujesz się, lepiej, kiedy masz go w ręku, że to jakaś obietnica, pamiątka czy kutwa wie co. Nie. Widziałem innych, którzy patrzyli się na broń tak samo, jak ty patrzysz na swoją, młody, i wiem co mówię. To żadna pamiątka ani obietnica, to kara i ciężar – ciągnął wściekły.

\- Oghren, zrozum, że nie mogę się go tak po prostu pozbyć – usprawiedliwiał się Gorn. – Ten topór dużo dla mnie znaczy. Poza tym, naprawdę nauczyłem się nim dobrze walczyć. To coś, co…

\- Ja wiem, że ci rodziców zatłukli – powiedział cicho krasnolud, a Gorn zamknął usta z cichym stuknięciem zębów. – Wiem, że za wcześnie, zbyt brutalnie i w ogóle to wszystko nie miało być tak, jak było. Ale ciąganie ze sobą kawałka bezużytecznego żelaza w niczym nie pomoże.

Gorn milczał.

\- Wielu znałem takich jak ty. Takich, co cos albo kogoś stracili i nie mogli się z tym pogodzić. Większość z nich już nie żyje – albo się zapili, albo skończyli z nożem pod żebrami w Kurzowisku, albo poszli na Głębokie Ścieżki, żeby już z nich nie wrócić. Nie chcę, żebyś tak skończył. Za młody jesteś i za porządny z ciebie chłopak.

Milczeli.

\- Nawet ich nie pochowałem – wyznał w końcu Gorn. – Zabili mi bratową i bratanka. Następnego dnia miałem go zacząć uczyć, jak trzymać miecz… Gilmor powiedział, że jego powinnością jest utrzymać zamek tak długo, jak zdoła. Ojciec mi się wykrwawiał na podłodze, a matka powiedziała, że nigdzie nie idzie. I oni wszyscy nie żyją. I nawet ich nie pochowałem – powiedział olbrzym z łzami w oczach.

\- Noo, młody, tylko mi tu nie płacz teraz, na płacz to ja nie jestem przygotowany – wymamrotał Oghren. Podszedł do Strażnika i niezgrabnie poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Skoro nie mogłeś pochować swoich bliskich – usłyszeli – możesz pochować pamięć po nich. Może to przyniesie ci choć trochę ukojenia.

\- Magiczka dobrze gada – stwierdził krasnolud, kiwając Wynne głową. – Mówiłem, że fajna jest i żebyśmy ją zatrzymali. Ja to jednak się na ludziach znam. Chodź, młody, mam pomysł – stwierdził, ciągnąc Gorna za ramię. – Weź to żelastwo.

Wynne poszła razem z nimi. Odprowadziły ich zaskoczone spojrzenia – nikt jednak nic nie skomentował, nawet Morrigan.

Oghren zaczął zbierać patyki i gałęzie. Gorn patrzył na niego niezrozumiałym wzrokiem.

\- No, co tak stoisz? Weź się do roboty, trochę nam tego potrzeba – powiedział. Widząc, jak Wynne zabiera się za zbieranie chrustu, również złapał najbliższą suchą gałąź i dotargał do kupy układanej przez krasnoluda.

Kiedy stos sięgał już biodra Oghrena, zatrzymali się.

\- Mam tutaj pewien proszek – powiedziała magiczka, wyciągając z torby przy pasie fiolkę. – Pomoże nam osiągnąć odpowiednią temperaturę. Trochę magii i powinno nam się udać – wyjaśniła krasnoludowi.

\- Zaraz… co? – Gorn ogłupiał. Zupełnie nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Co: co. Kładź ten złom na stos. Ja tam tych waszych ludzkich tradycji nie rozumiem, co jest złego w zwróceniu czegoś kamieniowi, to całe palenie jest bez sensu… ale uszanuję.

\- Zaraz. Co wy właściwie chcecie zrobić? – Krasnolud i magiczka popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Wyprawiamy pogrzeb twojemu toporowi – wyjaśniła Wynne.

\- Co?!

\- Zrozum, młody, to dla twojego dobra – powiedział Oghren. – Kładź złoma na stos.

Gorn przyglądał im się niespokojnie.

\- On ma rację – powiedziała miękko magiczka. – Musisz się uwolnić od przeszłości.

Gorn dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. W końcu przełknął ślinę, skinął głową i drżącymi rękami położył topór na drewnie.

Wynne posypała stos proszkiem z fiolki. Na jej twarzy widać było skupienie. Gorn patrzył na swoją broń jak zaklęty – nie mógł się ruszyć, czuł suchość w ustach i było mu słabo.

Kiedy buchnął biały płomień, Oghren musiał przytrzymać Strażnika, który w pierwszym odruchu rzucił się, by uratować swój topór. Żar bijący od ognia był tak intensywny, że musieli zrobić kilka kroków w tył.

W milczeniu stali i patrzyli, jak płomienie trawią coraz mniejszy stos.

\- Nie trzeba dorzucić? – Zapytał Oghren magiczkę.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparła.

A Gorn stał. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. Czuł żal tak wielki, że myślał, że zaraz rozsypie się na kawałki. Nad żalem jednak przeważała ulga.

Wynne położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Oghren na łokciu.

Biały płomień powoli dogasał.


	10. Together - Razem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu trochę obsuwy, ale nie mogę postanowić ani obiecać poprawy.

Nathaniel krążył po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

\- Działasz mi na nerwy – burknął Oghren, stojący pod drzwiami.

\- Strasznie długo to trwa – powiedział Howe, przystając w końcu.

\- Alistair się coś odezwał? – Zapytała Velanna spod ściany.

\- Nic. Posłaniec wrócił, wiadomość została dostarczona do rąk własnych króla – wyjaśnił Nathaniel, siadając ciężko obok elfki.

\- A kiedy ten posłaniec wrócił? – Zapytał Oghren, podchodząc do ich dwójki, przezornie jednak nie siadając koło Dalijki. Zatrzymał się przed nimi i patrzył na człowieka z uwagą.

Howe westchnął.

\- Sześć dni temu – poinformował.

Zapadła ciężka cisza.

\- Czy on sobie żarty stroi?! – Wściekła się elfka. – Równie dobrze Gorn może nie przeżyć, a on co?! Ta starucha, która się nim zajmuje…

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek może mu pomóc, to ona – przerwał jej ostro krasnolud. – Te blizny na szyi, co mu wilkołak tętnicę poharatał? Ona go z tego wyciągnęła. Lepszej uzdrowicielki nie ma – ciągnął.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu – powiedziała Velanna z jadem – że Gorn jest w tragicznym stanie. Utrzymanie go przy życiu kosztowało mnie i innych magów prawie wszystko, co mogliśmy z siebie dać nie uciekając się do magii krwi. A ten – tu wyrzuciła z siebie jakieś określenie po elficku – zamiast tu przyjechać, zabawia się na dworze z Orlaisiańczykami.

\- Velanna, zrozum, on jest królem. Nie może od tak rzucić wszystkiego i przyjechać do Amarantu – tłumaczył Nathaniel.

\- Gówno prawda! – Wkurzył się Oghren. – Każdy by zrozumiał, że po takim czymś musi tu być. Gorn to nie tylko jego… no, teges… kawaler… Ale ważny jest! Bohater Fereldenu i w ogóle! A może ten tytuł tak naprawdę chuja znaczy?

\- Nawet Fergus tu jest – powiedziała Sigrun, wchodząc do pokoju. – A żona mu lada dzień ma rodzić.

Tuż za nią podążał brat komendanta.

\- Riela sobie poradzi. Gorn niekoniecznie – westchnął. – Przybyłem najszybciej, jak tylko zdołałem. Kiedy wróciłem, żona przekazała mi wiadomość… Na szczęście wszystko przygotowała, żebym mógł wyruszyć od razu.

\- Twoja żona to skarb – powiedział Nathaniel, wstając i podając mu rękę. – Przykro mi, że nie mogłeś odpocząć po długiej podróży.

\- To nic – odparł Fergus. – To nie tak, że mój pobyt w Antivie był jakiś wyczerpujący. Jak wygląda sytuacja?

\- Udało nam się ściągnąć Wynne – wyjaśnił Oghren. – Zamknęła się z nim w pokoju i od rana nie wychodzi.

\- Jakie ma obrażenia? – Fergus usiadł na ławce obok Velanny. Elfka spojrzała na niego, wściekła.

\- Stracił mnóstwo krwi. Wdało się zakażenie. Połamali mu nogi i wszystkie palce. Jedno z żeber przebiło płuco, kiedy go stamtąd wyciągaliśmy. Nie wspomnę o rozległych siniakach i obrażeniach głowy. Podawali mu jakieś zioła. Próbowali przeprowadzić jakiś rytuał, nie wiemy jednak, po co, ani jakie są tego konsekwencje – powiedziała.

\- Jak to: rytuał? Co się w ogóle stało?

\- Młodego jakaś sekta capnęła – wytłumaczył Oghren. – Nie wiemy, co chcieli, wiemy tylko, że mieli wtyki na dworze.

\- Może dlatego Alistair nie przyjeżdża? – Zastanowiła się elfka. – Szuka tych, co to mieli z tym coś wspólnego?

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi – warknął Oghren wściekle. – Ja się tam do niego przejadę. Że co to w ogóle ma być, jacyś kultyści listy w jego imieniu wysyłają, żołnierzy z wozami, komendanta nam porywają… Co to ma być, do kutwy – zaakcentował swoje słowa uderzeniem w ścianę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju weszła Wynne. Wyglądała na wycieńczoną. Oghren szybko podstawił jej krzesło i pomógł na nim usiąść.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- No i? No i? – Gorączkował się krasnolud. – Co z Młodym? Wyjdzie z tego?

\- Wszystko jest na dobrej drodze – uspokoiła go magiczka. – Udało mi się usunąć płyn z płuc i nastawić wszystkie kości. Podałam mu leki, które powinny pomóc z zakażeniem i gorączką. Jeżeli do jutra wszystko będzie w porządku, niedługo znowu dołączy do was na polu bitwy. Nie mogłam co prawda wyleczyć złamań, te będą musiały wygoić się naturalnie, bo w tym stanie mógłby nie przeżyć szoku.

\- Wiesz co, Oghren? Ja też pojadę do tego Alistaira – powiedziała Sigrun, po wysłuchaniu raportu magiczki. – Jak tylko będzie wiadomo, czy z Gornem wszystko dobrze.

\- Również chętnie się z wami wybiorę – powiedziała Wynne.

\- Pojedziemy tam razem – zadecydowała Velanna.

\- Razem – zgodził się Oghren. – I zrobimy im tam srogi burdel – stwierdził.

Pokiwali głowami. Dla odmiany, nawet Nathaniel nie protestował.


	11. Tea - Herbata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mały spojler co do dalszych losów Asmunda i Juliana.

Bawialnia, w której siedzieli, była urządzona w sposób przesycony – ciężkie, falbaniaste kotary wyszyte złotą nitką przewiązane były równie złotymi, grubymi sznurami, rzeźbiony kominek wykonany był z białego granitu, nad nim zaś wisiało złote poroże. Czy wykonane ze złota czy tylko złote, ciężko było Julianowi określić. Na ścianach pokrytych jasną tapetą we wzory – a jakże, złote – wisiały obrazy w drewnianych, rzeźbionych ramach.

Meble również biły przepychem po oczach. Fotele i sofa obite wzorzystym suknem, których elementy wyglądały tak, jakby przy ich powstawaniu maczał palce artysta od ram, stały dumnie naprzeciw kominka. Ich złote okucia lśniły w świetle padającym zza wielkich okien. Przed nimi umieszczono niski stolik.

Pomieszczenie wypełnione również było rzeźbami.

Ogólnie, zdaniem Juliana, wszystkiego było za dużo. Wystrój krzyczał wręcz „właściciel tego domu jest obrzydliwie bogaty i nie omieszka wytknąć tego, gdzie tylko się da”.

Asmund wyglądał bardzo nieswojo. Czarownik nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy – gdy tylko jego wzrok skupił się na dłuższą chwilę w jednym punkcie, blondyn łapał się na tym, że czemuś się przyglądał i natychmiast spoglądał gdzie indziej.

\- Asmund – szepnął gorączkowo. Siedzieli na sofie, czekając aż gospodarze zaszczycą ich swoją obecnością.

Było to dosyć niegrzeczne, jeśli pytalibyście Juliana. 

\- Asmund – spróbował jeszcze raz. Czarownik spojrzał na niego, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami. – Uspokój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie rozumiem, po co tu w ogóle jesteśmy. To nie jest żadna moja rodzina. To, że mój ojciec prowadził z nimi interesy nie robi z nich automatycznie żadnych moich bliskich… Powinniśmy teraz zająć się całym tym bajzlem z Halfdanem i jego córką – powiedział blondyn.

\- Asmund, wcale tak nie myślisz – skarcił go doktor. Czarownik westchnął.

\- Masz rację. Potrzebujemy wszystkich sprzymierzeńców, jakich tylko zdołamy zebrać.

Doktor przełknął ślinę.

\- Hej – powiedział Asmund miękko, unosząc kciukiem podbródek Juliana. Ilya nawet nie wiedział, kiedy odwrócił wzrok. Znów spojrzał czarownikowi w oczy. – Sam to powiedziałeś, prawda? Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziemy się z tego wszystkiego śmiali.

Julian posłał mu drżący uśmiech.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek było mi z tego wszystkiego do śmiechu – powiedział.

\- Wyobraź sobie, jak zareaguje Nadia, kiedy jej to wszy…

Drzwi (a jakże, rzeźbione) otwarły się. Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna z czarną brodą zaplecioną w dwa warkocze, ubrany w falbaniastą koszulę i marynarkę. Jego wypastowane buty biły blaskiem po oczach. Tuż za nim podążała kobieta, niewiele niższa od niego, z blond włosami upiętymi w skomplikowanego koka i srogą miną, niepasującą do jej falbaniastej, koronkowej sukni.

\- Witaj, Asmund, w moim domu – zagrzmiał mężczyzna. – Miło cię widzieć. Minęło wiele czasu, wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że nie żyjesz.

Asmund wstał i podał mężczyźnie dłoń. Jego uścisk był mocny i suchy.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo, nie będę jednak kłamał. Nie pamiętam nikogo ani niczego, oprócz ludzi i wydarzeń z ostatnich trzech lat.

\- W takim razie pozwól, że znowu się przedstawimy – powiedział mężczyzna, kiedy wymienił z żoną spojrzenia. – Nazywam się Rune, syn Birgera, a to moja żona Liv, córka Bodil.

Czarownik przez chwilę milczał, po czym odchrząknął.

\- Miło mi was poznać, niechaj bogowie mają w opiece was i waszych bliskich. Jestem Asmund, syn Ulfa. A to Julian Devorak – przedstawił doktora.

\- Niechaj bogowie mają w opiece was i waszych bliskich – powiedział Rune. – Usiądźmy. Niedługo przyniosą nam przekąski.

Uwadze Juliana nie umknął sposób, w jaki Asmund przyglądał się małżeństwu. Niedowierzanie połączone z niepokojem, zdezorientowaniem i czymś w rodzaju wstrętu.

Zasiedli z powrotem na sofie. Liv i Rune zajęli fotele.

\- Czemu zawdzięczamy waszą wizytę, Asmundzie? – Zapytała kobieta. Jej głos pasował do jej twarzy – był ostry i nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Tym bardziej sprawiał, że jej sukienka wydawała się nie na miejscu.

Czarownik wzdrygnął się.

\- Cóż, przejdę więc do rzeczy – westchnął blondyn. – Powiedziano mi, Liv, że twój mąż był przyjacielem mojego ojca.

Rune pokiwał głową.

\- Byliśmy razem na wielu wyprawach. Później, kiedy dałem sobie spokój z wojaczką, a zająłem się handlem, wielokrotnie sobie pomagaliśmy. – Jaki był to rodzaj pomocy, Julian mógł się tylko domyślać. – Był wspaniałym wojownikiem, niektórzy twierdzą nawet, że najwspanialszym z naszego pokolenia. Watażkowie bili się o to, do czyjej wyprawy dołączycie – wspominał z rozbawieniem. – Zawsze wyruszaliście we dwóch. I zawsze kończyło się to sukcesem.

Asmund słuchał go dosyć obojętnie.

\- Był człowiekiem, dla którego honor był najwyższą wartością. Dla rodziny był w stanie zrobić wszystko. Zawsze go podziwiałem. 

Uwagę blondyna przyciągnęły otwierające się po raz kolejny drzwi, w których stanął sługa niosący tacę. Julian patrzył z niepokojem, jak cały kolor spływa z twarzy czarownika, a jego pięści zaciskają się na materiale jego spodni.

\- Ach, poczęstunek – powiedziała Liv, skinąwszy ręką na niskiego, szczupłego chłopaka, który nie mógł mieć więcej, niż szesnaście lat.

Na stoliku spoczęły filiżanki z delikatnej porcelany, ozdobione kwiecistymi wzorami i złotym obramowaniem. Asmund zacisnął zęby.

Kiedy sługa zaczął napełniać naczynia gorącym naparem, czarownik, przyglądał się cieczy pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że herbata wam odpowiada – rzucił lekko Rune.

\- Jak najbardziej – pospieszył Julian z odpowiedzią, widząc, że Asmund nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, wpatrując się w herbatę tak, jakby chciał ją zabić wzrokiem. – Dziękujemy za poczęstunek. Jesteśmy wdzięczni, Liv, Rune, że znaleźliście czas, aby przyjąć naszą wizytę. Która, musze przyznać, była dosyć nagła, za co przepraszamy.

\- Nonsens – powiedziała kobieta, zbywając jego przeprosiny machnięciem ręki. Widząc jednak jej łagodniejący wyraz twarzy, Julian był pewien, że powiedział właściwą rzecz. – To nie tak, że Rune i ja mieliśmy dziś jakiekolwiek plany. Nie na co dzień zaś ma się okazję gościć kogoś, kto wrócił do żywych. Asmund, powiedz więc nam, co możemy dla ciebie zrobić? – Zapytała kobieta, patrząc na blondyna z uwagą. – Ulf i Rune może i byli połączeni głównie wojaczka i interesami, ja jednak zawsze uważałam jego i twoją matkę za bliskich przyjaciół – ciągnęła kobieta.

Julian wypił nieco herbaty. Była gorzka. Asmund, zaprzestając na chwilę wzrokową bitwę z własną filiżanką, spojrzał na kobietę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Kiedy byłam w ciąży… - zaczęła.

\- Liv – przerwał jej Rune, łapiąc ją za dłoń ponad stolikiem. – Nie musisz…

\- Owszem, Rune, muszę – ucięła ostro. – Już dawno pogodziłam się z tym, co się stało. Podczas porodu doszło do komplikacji. Mój mąż był akurat w interesach w Prakrze. Twoja matka, Gunhild… Była wspaniałą uzdrowicielką. Gdyby nie ona, bogowie zabraliby nie tylko moją córkę, ale i mnie – powiedziała. – A później… Później, gdyby nie twoi rodzice, z pewnością z własnej woli dołączyłabym do mojej małej w zaświatach. Tylko dzięki nim Rune nie jest dziś wdowcem – ciągnęła.

\- Przykro mi, Liv – powiedział cicho Asmund.

\- Taka była wola bogów. Do czego zmierzam: mam wobec twojej rodziny wielki dług.

\- Mogę więc liczyć na waszą pomoc w sprawie Estrid? – Zapytał czarownik. Rune widocznie chciał coś powiedzieć, zbyć go jakoś łagodnie, jedno spojrzenie Liv wystarczyło jednak, by zamknąć mu usta.

\- Oczywiście, mój drogi. A teraz idź. Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze.

Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Asmund puścił się biegiem przed siebie. Julian był tak zaskoczony, że dopiero po chwili zaczął go gonić.

Czarownik biegł, nie wiedział jak długo, biegł nawet, kiedy jego płuca zapłonęły żywym ogniem, a mięśnie zaczęły protestować. Musiał jak najszybciej uciec z tamtego miejsca.

Wiedział, że jeżeli nie uda mu się naprawić błędów jego ojca, jego życie będzie wyglądało podobnie.

Zatrzymując się na skraju lasu, upadł na kolana. Łapczywie nabierając powietrze w płuca, uderzył pięścią w ziemię.

Zdyszany Julian dołączył do niego kilkanaście minut później.

\- Asmund – powiedział, łapiąc czarownika za ramię. – Asmund, powiedz mi, co się stało?

\- Herbata – wypluł z siebie wściekle czarownik. – Herbata w filiżankach z najdelikatniejszej porcelany, Julianie. Falbany, złote zdobienia i przepych.

\- Ale… - Zaczął doktor, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

\- On był wojownikiem. Ona też walczyła. A teraz? Teraz są jak… jak wilki ubrane w kwieciste suknie, którym wyrwano kły i pazury. Julianie… nie chcę być, jak oni. Nie mogę być, jak oni, nie przeżyję tego – wyznał.

A Julian mógł go tylko objąć.

Nie był już wcale taki pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze.


	12. Pride - Duma

Salarianin obserwował siedzącego w kącie człowieka dosyć niespokojnie. Mężczyzna, mimo braku nogi, roztaczał wokół siebie aurę grozy.  
\- Rorix - szepnął płazowaty obcy - jak myślisz, pozabija nas?  
Turianin spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- A niby jak nas dogoni? Podskoczy? - Zapytał.  
\- Podobno zabił jednego z gości, którzy go przesłuchiwali. Wbił mu łyżkę w oczodół - powiedział quarianin.  
\- Cicho! - Syknął Zorn, batarianin, który za nic nie chciał im powiedzieć, jak skończył w obozie pracy.  
Za późno. Shepard spojrzał na nich z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Nie miałem łyżki pod ręką - sprostował spokojnie. - Nabiłem mu łeb na nogę od krzesła. W sumie nie planowałem trafić w oczodół, ale no cóż. Takie życie.  
Milczeli.  
\- Co ci za to zrobili? - Zmartwił się Rorix. Wbrew turiańskiej szorstkiej powierzchowności, zawsze był miękki.  
\- Spuścili mi wpierdol, ot co - rzucił Shepard, łapiąc rękami za oparcie fotela i podciągając się, by stanąć na swojej jedynej pozostałej nodze. - Za dużo wiem, żeby mnie zabili, a przynajmniej tak myślą.  
Shepard wyprostował się i przyjrzał ich małej grupie z uwagą. Z jego postawy biła pewność siebie i coś w rodzaju dzikości. Instynktownie czuli, że powinni być przy nim ostrożni.  
\- Ale z ciebie dumny gnojek, co? - Warknął Zorn. Reszta popatrzyła się na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Strasznie - odpowiedział Shepard ze śmiechem.  
Atmosfera rozluźniła się nieco. Shepard usiadł znowu ciężko na fotelu, pocierając kikut.  
\- W którym baraku byłeś wcześniej? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Huan.  
\- W czterdziestce. Trzech kretynów myślało, że skoro nie mam nogi, to moja dupa jest łatwym celem. Łatwym celem to kurwa były ich tętnice - warknął.  
\- Jestem Ralph - przedstawił się salarianin. - Sporo o tobie słyszeliśmy. Jesteś tu ponad dwa miesiące, a nic jeszcze z ciebie nie dali rady wydusić. Ponad to, jesteś jakimś postrachem strażników - mruknął.  
\- Co mam powiedzieć. Mnie się nie wkurwia - wzruszył ramionami.  
Dalsza rozmowa przebiegła już dosyć gładko. Reszta mieszkańców baraku przedstawiła się, po czym wpadli w zwyczajowy, swobodny rytm.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem.  
\- Bierzcie salarianina - rozkazał strażnik.  
Ralph, spanikowany, schował się za Rorixem. Turianin starał się zasłonić go własnym ciałem, padł jednak porażony paralizatorem.  
Shepard zerwał się na... Równą nogę.  
\- Patrzcie, kurwa, jakie cwele! Nie potrafią się bić, szmaciarze, tylko prądem walą! Czego was uczą w tej waszej pseudo armii ciot, jebania własnych matek i niczego poza tym?! Jak wylizać rów plutonowemu?! A może jak wysmarować dupy, żeby nie bolało, jak całą jednostka będzie Was jebać?!  
Batarianie popatrzyli na siebie... Po czym rzucili się na Sheparda.  
Jak na kalekiego, wychudzonego człowieka radził sobie z dwójką strażników całkiem nieźle. Jeden z nich leżał spacyfikowany na podłodze, drugi jednak okazał się większym wyzwaniem.  
Kapitan wyciągnął paralizator dalekiego zasięgu i strzelił w Sheparda. Kiedy człowiekiem wstrząsały konwulsje, batarianie pomogli wstać obalonemu strażnikowi.  
\- Zmiana planów - warknął dowódca. - Bierzemy Sheparda.  
Kiedy zabierali człowieka, ten śmiał się na cały głos, niczym najgorszy psychopata.  
A kiedy wrzucili go z powrotem do baraku, zakrwawionego, posiniaczonego i obolałego, mimo to biła od niego duma i satysfakcja.  
Zorn nienawidził gościa.


	13. Rage - Szał

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam chwilowo sytuację, która mocno mi utrudni pisanie - postaram się nadrobić prompty za parę dni.

Pomioty zalewały ciasny korytarz. Mieli wrażenie. Ile by ich nie zabili, mieli wrażenie, jakby za każdego powalonego wroga pojawiało się trzech kolejnych.  
\- Tfu. Przynajmniej nie zmieści się tu ogr - mruknął Alistair, ocierając krew wylewającą się z rozbitego łuku brwiowego, zaraz jednak musiał zablokować tarczą buławę zmierzającą w stronę jego głowy.  
\- Skąd one się, do kurwy, biorą? - Zastanawiał się na głos Gorn, uderzając rękojeścią wyjątkowo paskudnego genloka prosto w brzydką mordę.  
\- Możecie przestać gadać?! - Zirytowała się Leliana. Jej strzała trafiła Emisariusza prosto w oko, przerywając rzucanie jakiegoś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego zaklęcia.  
Fala energii odrzuciła Pomioty otaczające Wynne. Jej kostur wypluł z siebie błyskawicę, która zaczęła przeskakiwać pomiędzy nacierającymi na nich wrogami.  
Mimo to, Pomiotów było coraz więcej.  
\- Gorn! - Krzyknął Alistair, gdy młodszy Strażnik został od nich oddzielony przez zalewającą ich hordę.  
Rudowłosy olbrzym mignął Wynne - w pokazie niezwykłej wręcz zręczności rzuciła na niego zaklęcie regenerujące. Zaraz po tym utonął w burej rzece Pomiotów.  
Wrzeszczot rzucił się na Lelianę, obalając ją na ziemię. Alistair próbował przyłożyć mu tarczą, jego ręką jednak została zablokowana przez Hurloka Alfę, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd.  
W korytarzu rozbrzmiał pełen żądzy krwi ryk. Wszyscy zamarli - nawet Pomioty na chwilę przystanęły w szoku, odwracając nieforemne łby w stronę krzyku.  
Gorn stał pośrodku niewielkiego okręgu martwych Pomiotów. Po jego twarzy płynęła krew, a jego ręce pełne były śladów po szponach, zębach i ostrzach. Białka jego oczu błyskały złowrogo, a z wciąż rozbrzmiewającego w korytarzu głosu biła czysta furia.  
Gorn wpadł w szał. I dopóki nie zginą wszystkie pomioty lub on, nie było możliwości, by się otrząsnął.  
Patrzyli w szoku, jak rozpłatuje jednym silnym ciosem toporu Genloka, przecinając jego ciało od czubka głowy aż do końca tułowia. Obydwie połowy pokurcza upadły na podłogę.  
Alistair, Leliana i Wynne zaczęli walczyć z wzmożonym wysiłkiem.  
Alfa, który wyrwał się w końcu że stuporu, rzucił się na Alistaira. Wynne zamroziła Wrzeszczota, po chwili roztrzaskując go Kamienną Pięścią.  
Alistair mógł jedynie rozpaczliwie blokować ciosy Alfy, czując, jak jego kości protestują po każdym ciosie. Na końcu korytarza pojawił się jeszcze jeden Emisariusz.  
Przez chwilę Alistair myślał, że to już koniec. Kolejny cios Alfy przełamał jego obronę, buława Hurloka uderzyła go boleśnie w ramię. Upadł.  
A gdy Alfa uniósł buławę, aby zadać ostateczny cios, usłyszeli kolejny ryk, jeszcze głośniejszy i straszliwszy, niż wcześniej. Gorn zakręcił toporem nad głową i zdjął łeb Alfy jednym, płynnym ciosem. Nadal w amoku, rzucił się w stronę Emisariusza, zostawiając po sobie martwe Pomioty.  
Był ranny. Mimo całej magii, jaką wpompowywała w jego ciało Wynne, jego ruchy stawały się ociężałe.  
\- Nie! - Krzyknęła czarodziejka, gdy na rudowłosego rzucona została Klątwa Śmierci.  
Leliana usiłowała skupić się na zabijaniu Pomiotów, które próbowały atakować Gorna. Alistair i Wynne zajęli się zabijaniem najbliższych im potworów, chroniąc łuczniczkę i oczyszczając korytarz.  
W końcu Pomiotów było coraz mniej.  
A Gorn zatłukł Emisariusza.  
Gdy w końcu zabrakło im wrogów, Gorn upadł na kolana, ciężko dysząc. Jego topór wyleciał mu z rąk.  
Leliana przykucnęła przy nim, unosząc jego twarz i patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Wróciłeś - westchnęła z ulgą i przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojego ramienia. Gorn uparł się na niej ciężko, obejmując ją drżącą dłonią w talii.  
\- Trzeba się nim zająć - powiedziała Wynne, podchodząc do dwójki i bez zwłoki zaczynając oględziny jego ran.  
A Alistair stał, nie patrząc na Gorna.  
Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie spojrzeć na Strażnika i nie widzieć w nim uosobienia szału.

**Author's Note:**

> Lista, z której korzystam (a raczej planuję):  
> https://twitter.com/artoberprompts/status/1300828424886530049  
> Mam zamiar pisać. Ale czy uda mi się zrobić jeden, dwa, szesnaście czy dwadzieścia osiem dni - nie wiem, nie mogę nic obiecać.  
> Ale na pewno będę wdzięczna za jakiekolwiek komentarze!


End file.
